


fortunately, i met you

by adequater



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adequater/pseuds/adequater
Summary: the thing about being so in love with each other is that you don't exactly know how much you love each other until you are asked these mundane questions about your life. then, you realise just how fucking domestic you and your boyfriend are. welp.or, alternatively; questions about mingyu and minghao's life together answered in a series of events.





	fortunately, i met you

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first seventeen fic! ive been reading gyuhao and other svt ships for quite a while. but writing never really crossed my mind till like a few days ago. i hope you enjoy reading this nevertheless of how rushed it is! i only did it in under three hours, haha. sorry.
> 
> the song title is taken from pchy fortunately i met you which is a thai song which was translated from chinese i think. it's a very good song and i recommend it!
> 
> questions are taken from [here](http://onetruepairingideas.tumblr.com/post/159809688205/otp-questions). i skipped some questions, tho lololol
> 
> i also don't like the summary. but i can't think of a good one D:
> 
> warning: v unbeta'ed.
> 
> enjoy reading!

  1. **Who takes the trash out?**



 

Living with Mingyu has both its’ perks and downside. 

 

There are some good things about it. Very slight good things. First, Mingyu cooks. That’s good because Minghao can only enjoy takeouts and unhealthy fastfood and restaurant foods once in a while so it’s good that Mingyu cooks. Moreover, he actually cooks well. Like, really well. Minghao keeps in track of it, and Mingyu usually has a new recipe to try out twice a week. Plus, grocery shopping is cheaper than eating at restaurants and takeouts so it’s good. 

 

Like, right now. He’s making carbonara while Minghao is on the phone with his mum, and his laptop in front of him. Trying to accompany Mingyu cook (usual routine), while also doing his homework, and also talking to his mum. Multitasking at its’ best.

 

“Yes, ma, Mingyu is feeding me well,” Minghao says in chinese, and Mingyu perks up at the mention of his chinese name. He’s wearing the apron that Minghao bought him as a joke when they first moved in together in their apartment. It’s pink, and says best cook at the front with frills at the crotch part. Minghao thought it was funny when he bought it for Mingyu, but now, Mingyu actually wears it.

 

Mingyu leans over while also stirring the sauce with his spatula, “Yes, ma,” he says in broken chinese, and Minghao swats him away in an attempt to stop him from talking to his mum because if Mingyu and his mum talk they won’t ever stop, but Mingyu just shoots him a soft reprimanding look that Minghao rolls his eyes at. “Hao, say I’m feeding you well to your mum.”

 

“I already did, you ass. Why did you think I mentioned your name?” Minghao replies in Korean, and he softly pushes Mingyu away to the stove once again for him to focus on cooking. Minghao turns back to the phone. “See, ma. Mingyu agrees.”

 

Minghao is looking at Mingyu, and the latter smiles again at the mention of his name. Now that Minghao thinks of it, he probably understands what Minghao is saying which is why he’s laughing. He offers the spatula to Minghao. It’s slightly covered in the carbonara, and Minghao immediately opens his mouth. “Mm, that’s good.”

 

“Right?” Mingyu says excitedly, and he dips the spatula in the sauce again slightly, and taste it for himself. “Damn, I’m good.”

 

“Narcissistic,” Minghao mouths at him, while also nodding at something his mum is saying on the phone, Mingyu closes the stove, and smirks at him as he moves to get the bowls located at the cupboard behind Minghao.

 

“Self-love,” Mingyu replies as he passes by, and he kisses Minghao’s cheek quickly as he passes by. 

 

By the time Minghao is almost done with the phone call with his mum, Mingyu is already sitting next to Minghao on their little bar table separating the kitchen and living room, playing with his own phone. Minghao is sitting at the far-end where there is one chair, so Mingyu settles Minghao’s bowl on the chair opposite of his. Mingyu doesn’t like it when they both have food together and he can’t look at Minghao directly. Minghao notices that even without Mingyu saying it out loud. 

 

“Gyu, did you know that some people say that moving seats often means you’re gonna have a lot of husbands?” Minghao asks jokingly, suddenly reminded of the old saying his grandmother used to say. Mingyu looks alarmed as he locks his phone.

 

“Stupid,” Mingyu says as he takes two forks on the side of the table, “but alarming.”

 

They do the dishes together afterwards. Minghao always insists on doing the dishes because Mingyu always does the cooking. But Mingyu always insists on doing them together because he’s annoying, and likes to slam his hip against Minghao’s while doing the dishes. And also because he thinks this is a great way to spend time together. Minghao agrees, too, but he’s not stupid like Mingyu to say it out loud. 

 

Minghao wishes Mingyu thinks throwing their daily trash away count as bonding time, too. But he doesn’t, and he happily lets Minghao go to their veranda, and open the trash hole, and push it downwards. He only helps Minghao with tying the trash up, but the rest? Nuh uh.

 

Kim Mingyu is mean.

 

  1. **Who reminds the other to take care of themselves?**



 

Minghao is fucking annoyed. 

 

He already told Mingyu to bring the umbrella countless times ever since they woke up together this morning, and what the hell did the guy do? He left the umbrella. Even when Minghao told him for the 10th time that the weather is going to bad today. The umbrella they have is even the one that folds, so it’s not even a hassle to bring it to class because it can be put in the fucking backpack that Mingyu always brings to class. 

 

And look what happens now? There’s literally a blizzard outside and Mingyu is stranded at their uni’s library without a fucking umbrella at 2 in the morning. If Minghao doesn’t love him, he would leave him there. 

 

**Mingyu ♡:** **  
** _ -hao _

_ -babe _

_ -it’s raining and i can’t get home _

_ -the service at the library is kinda bad to call a taxi _

 

**♡HaoHao♡:**

_ -Didnt i fucking tell u _

 

But Minghao unfortunately loves him, so he takes a taxi, and pick Mingyu up. Mingyu’s face lights up at the sight of him, even when Minghao is looking close to kill him, and Minghao’s heart softens a little. But not much to spare him.

 

“I told you, didn’t I?” Minghao says angrily, and Mingyu just smiles sheepishly at him. 

 

“I would hug you, but I’m soaking wet because I tried to actually run through the blizzard, and thought I could make it in time for the bus,” Mingyu shuffles closer, trying to get some of Minghao’s body heat. “Spoiler alert. I realised after three seconds in the rain I couldn’t.”

 

“Idiot,” Minghao mutters, and he just hugs Mingyu, and he makes a little noise of surprise at the affection, but Minghao just holds him closer. “You’re an idiot.”

  
  


  1. **Do they like to go in the hot tub together?**



 

Mingyu has this obsession with bath bombs lately. 

 

He puts the bath bombs neatly in a little box underneath their bed, all wrapped, and when he gets back from a rather majorly tiring day, he would take one out and bath with it. He doen’t do it often. He only does it when he feels too tired of the world and socialising, and when he gets bad news. He brings Minghao along with him when he does it.

 

“Hao, wanna join me?” Mingyu says when he got back from his night class and is now nuzzling into Minghao’s neck as Minghao watches a drama on his laptop. They don’t want to invest on TV cable, even though the apartment they’re renting has a TV installed in it. They usually just use it for their games console. Plus, they use the wifi more often to watch things, anyway.

 

Minghao sneaks a look at Mingyu who is still in Minghao’s neck, sniffing it like a dog, and he softly shrugs his shoulder to distract him. “Had a bad day?”

 

“Sort of,” Mingyu mumbles into Minghao’s neck. “Got the grade from Chem. Expected better.”

 

“Oh,” Minghao says, and he pauses the drama, and shuts off his laptop right after. “I’ll join.”

 

“Thanks,” Mingyu mumbles into Minghao’s neck, and he gets up, stretching as he does. He rests his hand on Minghao’s shoulder, making Minghao lead the way to their bedroom to get the bath bomb. “Pick whichever you want.”

 

Minghao picks whichever he reaches first, and they go to the bathroom together. Minghao hands Mingyu the bath bomb wordlessly, studying him as he starts the bath, and then looks at Minghao. “Hao,” he says pitifully.

 

“C’mere, you big baby,” Minghao chuckles, and he starts to undress Mingyu. He opens his sweater first, gently pulling it over his head, and Mingyu stands there, unmoving, letting Minghao take control. Minghao then moves to his jeans, unbuckling his belt softly, and the unbuttoning Mingyu’s jeans, and Mingyu shimmies out of it. Minghao opens his boxers, and by the time he’s done undressing Mingyu, the water is ready. “Wanna drop the bomb, Gyu?”

 

Mingyu mumbles his yes, and drops it to the bath, watches wordlessly for a second as the bath bomb sizzles in the water. He then looks at Minghao. “Let me undress you.”

 

Minghao lets, him, and Mingyu kisses his cheek when he’s done. A gesture that Minghao reads as thank you. They both then enter the tub, and Minghao sits in between of Mingyu’s legs only because he’s bigger than Minghao. Minghao talks about his day, a particularly mundane one, but Mingyu listens. This is almost like their daily talk, except they’re either in the bed and on their kitchen bar, and Mingyu is talking, too. 

 

Mingyu likes it like this, Minghao knows. 

 

  1. **Who can’t sleep without the other?**



 

Mingyu refuses to admit that he is clingy. 

 

His friends tease him all the time saying that he looks weird when he is not clinging to Minghao for his life. Mingyu has always denied them and told his friends off when they point it out, but now, coming home to an empty apartment, after an outing with Seokmin, he sort of agrees.

 

He facetimes Minghao that night, and Mingyu tells him this, and Minghao only laughs at his face while he tells him how much he misses China and tells Mingyu about where he went for the day. Minghao doesn’t go to China often, and actually, this is the first time since they were dating that Minghao has ever gone back to China. Mingyu’s selfish instincts are quite happy he doesn’t go to China often. 

 

“I miss you so much,” Mingyu pouts to Minghao, and Minghao only smiles at him as he rests his cheek on his pillow. “Next time you go to China, I’m coming.” Okay, so he’s clingy. At least his friends aren’t here.

 

“Mhm,” Minghao hums, “Ma would love to see you, Gyu.”

 

“I would love to see her, too,” Mingyu replies. The only reason why Mingyu didn’t come along is because Mingyu is currently interning with a company. Or he would’ve packed his bags, and followed Minghao. 

 

They talk more and more about the random things that happened during the day. Mingyu tells Minghao about Seokmin complaining about how mopey he looks, and he feels like slapping him while Minghao talks about cooking with his mother. It’s nice. It’s like normal. Except Mingyu can’t see Minghao in real life, and it pains him.

 

“I miss you, too, Mingyu,” Minghao says right before they hang up. 

 

Mingyu misses him, too. That night, he can’t sleep. And also the night after and after.

 

Mingyu can’t sleep without his home.

 

  1. **Who likes to play with the other’s hair?**



 

“I am grossed out,” Seungkwan says when he enters Seokmin’s apartment which he shares with Jihoon and Soonyoung. 

 

Minghao casts him a look from where he is sitting with an unsatisfied frown. “What?”

 

“You two,” Seungkwan says in a disgusted tone, but Minghao can hear a layer of adoration underneath it. “Seokmin-hyung, you let these two act like this in your aparentment?” 

 

“Seungkwan, I’m immune to this,” Seokmin says, like Minghao and Mingyu aren’t even there looking at them dumbfoundedly. “You should be, too.”   
  


“I’m single, and dying,” Seungkwan mutters, and he casts a look at Minghao sitting in Mingyu’s lap again, Minghao’s fingers in Mingyu’s ungelled hair, playing with them and braiding them. There are at least five small braids already, and Seungkwan hides the smile at their confused face. “God, don’t look at me like that. Go on.”

 

Minghao continues, making his sixth braid. “I like your hair better when it’s ungelled, Gyu.”

 

“Mhm. I know,” Mingyu replies, and he pokes Minghao’s tummy with the hand that is resting on it.

 

  1. **Who is too nice and will listen to a sales person pitch?**



 

Minghao, as stoic as he is, Mingyu realises, is a softie. He sort of has a slight anxiety when talking to waiters and store workers. Mingyu understands, and sometimes Minghao would rather let Mingyu do the speaking when they’re eating out and when they’re opting for delivery. Mingyu understands, and he does it for Minghao, only because he loves him. 

 

But this, er, is something that Mingyu can’t exactly stop.

 

The salesperson is obviously desperate, and doesn’t want to get scolded by the store manager for not speaking. But the thing is, Minghao really could deny her insistent rambling about the perks of their mask. Which Minghao tries to do at first, but his Korean gets stuck in his throat, and he could only nod at the salesperson rambling. Mingyu can only watch, with his hand in Minghao’s, amused, as Minghao tries to look interested.

 

His boyfriend ends up buying the charcoal mask for 10,000 won. 

 

“I can’t believe you fell for that, Hao,” Mingyu wheezes, when they’re finally free from the salesperson, and is now going to a cafe. 

 

“Shut up,” Minghao reprimands, and he squeezes Mingyu’s hand in his. “You should’ve helped me!”

 

“I would,” Mingyu says as they enter the cool cafe, and he opens the door for Minghao. “But, I would rather see you all flustered. You look cute, Hao.”

 

“You piss me off,” Minghao mutters as they reach the counter to order, he then whispers to Mingyu, “I want the red velvet cake, Gyu.”

 

  1. **Who makes the first move to cuddle?**



 

Mingyu is worried. He has been calling Minghao for the thirtieth time for the past three hours since 10 pm passed, and it’s now 1 am. Mingyu is quite ready to call the police, although he knows that missing person report is not valid unless the person has been missing for 24 hours. But fuck it. 

 

Mingyu is ready to go out and search for Minghao in their campus when the code of their apartment door is punched in, and Minghao comes in slightly tipsy, and red. Mingyu just goes to bed, slamming the bedroom door close, and lying on their bed, under the covers childishly.

 

The door creaks open, and Mingyu shuts his eyes. “Gyu, honey?” Damn it, he used a nickname. Minghao just sighs at the silence, and Mingyu hears another door open, which he assumes to be the bathroom, and he hears the water runs, and Minghao washing up. Mingyu closes his eyes stubbornly.

 

“Babe,” Minghao says again when he slides under the covers. Mingyu hears some rustles of sheets, and movement next to him, and he assumes Minghao is shortening the distance between them. “I was gonna tell you, but my phone ran out of battery. My seniors wanted to treat me to drink. I couldn’t refuse Gyu.”

 

Silence.

 

Minghao shuffles closer, and now he slides his arms around Minghao’s waist, pulling Mingyu closer, nuzzling into Mingyu’s neck. “I’m sorry.”

 

Mingyu turns to him, giving up, and looks at him intently, trying to look angry, but really, he guesses something like that. He saw Minghao’s powerbank earlier at the power. “You got me really worried, Hao.”

 

“I know, babe,” Minghao replies, cuddling closer, and nuzzling his face in Mingyu’s neck, and planting a soft kiss on Mingyu’s collarbone. “I promise I’ll bring my powerbank next time.”

 

Honestly, how is Mingyu going to stay mad when his boyfriend is calling him all these cute nicknames he usually doesn’t use, and he is the cutest person alive? The answer is Mingyu can’t stay angry, and he’s weak and in love. Screw everyone.

 

  1. **What is their go to fast food place?**



 

“I’m a horrible boyfriend, and I’m too lazy to cook today, Hao,” Mingyu says as he types in his lab report on his laptop furiously. 

 

“Mcd?” Minghao asks over the typing of his own laptop, and Mingyu looks at him. He knows he picked the right one.

 

“I love you?”

 

Minghao throws a pillow at him.

 

  1. **Who likes to wear the other’s sweaters?**



 

This is a weird thing to admit, but Mingyu wishes he is a little bit smaller and shorter just so he can fit into Minghao’s sweater and smells of him all the damned time. But, the sight of Minghao in Mingyu’s own sweater is enough compensation for Mingyu. Minghao does this thing when he’s too cold in the winter and autumn, he takes Mingyu’s sweater in their closet, and sleeps with it. It’s fucking cute. And Mingyu falls in love all over again when he sees Minghao in his slightly bigger sweater. Mingyu. Is. Fucking. In. love

 

Mingyu comes home from his consecutive exams to Minghao on the couch, in his sweater, watching drama on his laptop. Mingyu doesn’t know if he’s sleeping, but he does know that Minghao also just finished his exams today, so he’s probably treating himself to some relaxation. He probably doesn’t need Mingyu jumping on him telling him how much he loves him like a big puppy, but Mingyu does anyway.

 

Mingyu lays his body on Minghao, and the boy makes a disgruntled noise at the impact of his weight. “You’re heavy, Mingyu.”

 

“You’re so cute,” Mingyu begins, ignoring him, and Mingyu sniffs his neck, “you smell like me.”

 

“You mean horrible?”

 

“You can’t say I smell horrible, then like wearing my sweater, Hao,” Mingyu retorts, and he adjusts their position, so that Minghao can watch his drama again, and Mingyu can play with his hair and also cuddle him as he does.

 

“I can when I like your horrible smell.”

 

“You’re so cute, Hao.”

 

Mingyu gets an elbow knocked on his tummy.

  
  


  1. **Who plans the romantic date?**



 

The thing about dating each other for so long  _ and  _ living with each other is that everything they do is just...well, normal.

 

They have been dating since their last year of high school, and now, both of them are in the same university as third years. The stark contrast to when they started dating to now is almost nothing except for the fact that everything they do together is probably considered as dates as this point, and they don’t have to sneak out of curfew hours in their dorms to see each other. 

 

The only time they ever do something romantic is for their anniversaries and other special days (the first time they moved in together is considered as one). Although, if you count their normal dates like going to Itaewon and Hongdae, eating dinner together, doing laundry together, and mundane things like cleaning the house together and grocery shopping, as romantic, then you could say that yeah, they do romantic dates all the time.

 

But, maybe not as romantic as this one.

 

Minghao got home to Mingyu ushering him to not dress in plaids and ripped jeans to something more formal. Minghao’s first reaction is, of course, to be annoyed.

 

“But I’m tired,” Minghao mumbles to the bed when Mingyu opens his tight jeans hurriedly, and putting on his nicer pair. “You know I got consecutive classes today, Gyu.”

 

“I know,” Mingyu says, and he slaps Minghao’s butt to tease him and probably to wake him up, “but I feel like going out today. And you can’t let you boyfriend out alone, right?”   
  


“I can,” Minghao snorts, and he sits up properly as Mingyu styles his messy hair. Mingyu is already dressed, Minghao realises. His hair properly gelled up, and he’s wearing a baby blue button up that makes him look younger than he already is. Mingyun looks good, not that he doesn’t even without proper cleanup, but he looks especially good, and Minghao maybe finds himself falling in love all over again. “Bring Wonwoo.”

 

It’s a running joke they have. Minghao used to get so jealous at this Wonwoo guy when they were in second year of high school because Mingyu keeps talking about him when he was getting tutored by him. Minghao remembers the agitation he felt when Mingyu gushed about how smart Wonwoo was (is) and how neatly he teaches him. Now, Wonwoo becomes one of their closest hyung, and is taking his PhD at a near university.

 

“Ha ha,” Mingyu says sarcastically, rolling his eyes, but there’s a fond smile on his face as he says it. He takes the hairspray on their dresser, and sprays it on Minghao’s hair. “I like you more with your hair down, but this works.”

 

“You only like me with my hair  _ down?” _ Minghao asks dramatically as he slips on his shoes, and Mingyu takes his hand in his and squeezes it.

 

“Unfortunately, Hao.”   
  


Mingyu then leads them to a fancy, but also not fancy restaurant. They both had cool dinner that are Instagram worthy, and wine to end the night. Mingyu also gives him a rose as a joke that Minghao threatens to throw away. They go to a late movie right after, and Minghao and Mingyu whispers to each other and kisses the whole time, to the point of when both of them are asked to rate the movie they don’t know what to say. 

 

The date reminds Minghao of their dates when they were in their last year of high school. The dates that happened only twice in that year because last year of high school was a pain in the ass where free time is spent studying. This reminds Minghao of exactly the old days, and Minghao asks Mingyu why when they walk home hand in hand.

 

“Why the random date night?” Minghao asks, and Mingyu kicks the pebble in their way.

 

“Dunno. Felt like doing it for you,” Mingyu shrugs, and he looks at Minghao, all fond like he did when they first dated, but then Minghao stops. Because Mingyu never exactly stopped looking at him that way, and neither did Minghao.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! kudos and comments are appreciated :)
> 
> i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeongkkuk) if you wanna follow me! 
> 
> and i opened up a [curiouscat!!](https://curiouscat.me/adequater) if you wanna ask me questions hehe


End file.
